regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Can you spare a pencil?
Plot After Squidward gets fired (Which is too late and later quitting) for being accused of stealing a pencil, Benson decided to let him stay at hid apartment until he gets a new job. Transcript *(The episode starts at the park during night time) *'Maellard': (Counting his lollypops) 51, 52, 53. *'Squidward': (Counting his tenticle spots) 29, 30, 31. *'Mordecai': (Holding boxes and putting them to the trunk) 36, 37, 38. *'Squidward': Mr. Maellard, can we please go now? *'Maellard': Perhaps one of our loyal park workers know the rule. *'Mordecai': The park rule number 345. The park will go on until 9:00pm. *'Squidward': But thats not fair! *'Mordecai': Caude 345b, the prophercies deserved to be unfair. *'Squidward': Teacher's pet. *'Maellard': Lets see, 5 lollypops, 3 apples, and 7 flowers, everything seems to be in order, except.. (Gasp) Where is it? *'Squidward': What? *'Mr. Maellard': Me, Pencil, me pencil the first, I always hid it in my wallet. *'Squidward': Well i never seen it. *'Mr. Maellard': Oh, really hage you been reading so much dancing magazines? *'Squidward': Of course I'm- (Paused) What are you saying? *'Mr. Maellard': Who me, I didn't say anything, everything with my lie detector test! *'Squidward': Your saying Something! *'Mr. Maellard': Manage to besty no, its just that my first pencil is gone missing and you've been working all day! *'Squidward': Are you accussing me of something!? *'Mr. Maellard': Well here are 3 possibilities: 1. You stole it; 2. You stole it; or 3. YOU STOLE IT!!! *'Squidward': I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR FIRST PENCIL!!! *'Mr. Maellard': Show me your tenticles. *'Squidward': WHAT!? *'Mr. Maellard': I wanna see it! *'Squidward': You want it? You got it! (Strangles Mr. Maellard's head) HERE HERE HERE SEE THEM!? (Walks away) *'Mr. Maellard': How dare you strangle my heads0, your so goingnto be fired for this! *'Squidward': Its already too late, for now on I QUIT!!! *'Benson': Oh no. *(Scene switches to outside) *'Squidward': I'm out of here. *'Benson': Squidward your making a big mistake. *'Squidward': The only mistake I ever made was wasting my life at the park! *'Benson': True, but it doesn't mean you get to quit, besides, you still have thd krusty krab. *'Squidward': Unfortunately, its already blowned up by some loser. *'Benson': Aparently Squidward, its a very cold world out there. *'Squidward': Well I can have a new job like, being a polkce officer, or a teacher, or a plumber. *'Benson': Or the police teaching plumber, with a stache. *'Squidward': Yeah, uh huh. You know since the day we met, goodbye. Next time you see me, next ti e you see me, this town will be eating palm of my hands. *(Subtitle: The next day) *'Benson': Squidward. what happaned to you? *'Squidward': Well turns out I am nothing but a big fat loser, I lost my job, my home, and everything. *'Benson': How about you come live with me. *'Squidward': Good idea. *(At Benson's apartment) *'Benson': Here you go, you'll sleep in my bed tonight. *'Squidward': Okay, but just till I get a job one day, two days slow. *''Benson': Nonsense you can stay in bed as long as you need to. (Gets to the door) Goodnight my roomate. *(The next morning) *'Benson': Breakfest is ready, you gonna need to build your strength again so I laid a big lots of brain food for ya. *'Squidward': Thanks. It is really nice to spend time in here, I would try not to be a burdon. *'Benson': There is no trouble, is there anything else I can do for you, winner? *'Squidward': Well.... *(Benson brushes Squidward's teeth, a back and head rub, and a relaxing bath) *'Benson': Wow, nursing a broken spiritmis alot of work. Duty calls. *'Squidward': Benson, can i get a glass of water. *'Bensom': (Walks upstairs) Here you go. *'Squidward': Thank you. *'Benson': (Walks down stairs) *'Squidward': Benson you forgot to turn off the light. *'Benson': (Walks upstairs and turns off the light) Goodnight. (Walks downstairs) D'oh hes not a freeloader. *(Subtitle: 3 days later) *'Benson': He's just having a hard time, *(Subtitle: 2 weeks later) *'Benson': I'm sure he's close to a been through. *(Subtitle: 4 months later) *'Benson': Grr, he isn't still looking for work. *'Squidward': (Offscene) Benson where's my lemonade? *'Benson': Coming, Squidward. Am I supposed to wear this uniform? *'Squidward': Yes. *'Benson': (In a Butler uniform) Here you go Squidward. *'Squidward': I can't drink that! *'Benson': Why not? *'Squidward': Just look at it. *(Scene switches to closer view of the lemonade of two ice cubes and a lemon that has 3 seeds) *'Benson': What about it? *'Squidward': That lemon has 3 seeds in it, THAT IS OUTNUMBERED!!! *'Benson': Fine I will take the lemon out. (Attempts to take the lemon out, but Squidward yells) *'Squidward': NO! NO! Its already contaminated by the bad lemon, it won't work! *'Benson': You're right, but that is mostly two things in the apartment that won't work. *'Squidward': Then go fixed them! *'Benson': (Breaks the glass with his hand) Two things that won't work! *'Squidward': I change my mind, I want soup instead. *'Benson': You got it. (Suddenly holds the soup) Its alphabet soup,I mademit special. *(Scene switches to the soup that said ''Get a job, Squidward suddenly knocks it away) *'Squidward': Got that soup from a can, disgusting! Now that you ruin my aphatite, go fetch me something to read. *'Benson': Here's the newspaper to read. (Benson showing the newspaper that saids Job Listings) *'Squidward': (Gasped) Get that thing away from me, you know I am allergic to newspaper prints. *'Benson': Good point, but I now a friend of mine, at his job! (Benson's alarm beeps 4:00AM) *'Squidward': Four o'clock, time to watch my stories, hurry up while you don't laze around! *(Benson brings the tv and turns it on) *'Puppet 1': (Whistles) *'Puppet 2': Hey, where you going? *'Puppet 1': To my job. *'Puppet 2': You have a job? *'Puppet 1': Why wouldn't I, I am not some lazy jerk who lays in bed all day. *'Puppet 2': Say, where can I get one of these jobs? *'Puppet 1': Oh there everywhere, epecially if your blue and have six tenticles. *'Puppet 2': Thanks, I am going to look for one, so I can stop mooching on my friends and they can get back to their lives! *'Squidward': This isn't my show, Benson the remote controls broken, get over here and fix it! *'Benson': I've got a better idea. Why don't I call someone whose JOB it is to fix it? on top of Squidward in bed You know why? Because when I want a JOBSquidward's nose done I get someone with a JOBSquidward's nose to do that JOB!!!! *'Squidward': What are you saying? *'Benson': (Even his aparment exploded in rage) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Pushes the bed and towards the Park) *(Scene switches to Mr. Maellard's office) *'Mr. Maellard': Donating to the teens fund, why? Why do teenagers do for me? *'Benson': YOU WANT YOUR PENCIL BACK!? TAKE IT!!! Now Squidward can get his job back right? *'Mr. Maellard': (Sees the pencil through his telescope) Wrong! That's not my first pencil. *'Benson': hen have some more pencils. out more pencils I've got plenty of them. *'Mr. Maellard': You can't put a price on me first pencil. And I can't forgive that bildrad, Squidward for stealing it. *'Benson': (Chokes Mr. Maellard with his hands and holds him) LISTEN TO YOU PARK BOSS MORON!!! SQUIDWARD IN MY APARTMEMT IS DRIVING ME CRAZY, AND YOUR NOT GONNA GIVE HIM BACK BECAUSE OF A STUPID PENCIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(A prehistioc pencil fall out of Mr. Maellard) *'Benson': (Lets Mr. Maellard) What's that? *'Mr. Maellard': gasps Me first pencil. Oh, Pencily, I'll never lose you again. *'Benson': This is a pencil? *'Mr. Maellard': I've been in business a long time, Benhead. *'Benson': So if Mr. Maellard didn't steal the pencil he can come back to the park right? *'Mr. Maellard': Of course, just let my pencil and me have privately. *'Benson': (Happy) HOORAH!!! *(Scene switches to the outside) *'Mr. Maellard': Well Squidward its good to have you back. *'Squidward': Its kind to be back sir. *'Mr. Maellard': It's all water under the bridge now. *'Squidward': I agree, sir. *'Mr. Maellard': After all I'm sure ya didn't mean to misplace me pencil. *'Squidward': What the...? What are you saying? *'Mr. Maellard': Well, it's obvious that ya put the pencil in me pants. Pencils just don't fly into peoples' pants. *'Squidward': Are you accusing me of something? puts the butler costume on over his clothes *'Mr. Maellard': Well, the way I see it there are three possibilities: One, you put the pencil in me pants; Two, ya put the pencil in me pants; or Three, YOU PUT THE PENCIL IN ME PANTS!! *'Benson': Here we go again. (Sigh) *(Episode ends) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show